Colette Green
'''Dr. Colette Green is one half of the protagonist team in Half-Life: Decay and a Black Mesa scientist involved in the Black Mesa Incident. Biography Background Green is a 31-year old Research Associate with Level 4 security clearance assigned to the Anomalous Materials Laboratory in the Black Mesa Research Facility. She is a graduate of Carnegie MellonHalf-Life: Decay and has a Ph.D. in electrical engineering''Half-Life: Decay'' and a masters in the robotics field as well. Her personal HEV Suit is maroon colored. As seen in the Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual, Green received a memo from the Black Mesa Office of the Administrator's LM on May 11, 200-. In it, he/she tells her that the supervision team is particularly interested in Xen crystal sample GG-3883. Although Green's experiments on the sample revealed unexpected spectral analysis fluctuations, she has identified it as the purest and largest sample they have. Therefore sample GG-3883 will replace the original chosen sample, sample EP-0021, in the simulation. LM also states that he/she already has authorized the enclosed materials requisition form required to switch the samples, and that he/she is conscious that a sample change made so fast is a violation of normal anomalous material handling protocol. The Hazard Course Training schedule featured in the instruction manual also says Green was to be instructed by Isaac Kleiner for an Anomalous Materials Handling on May 14, 200-, at 19:00, but it was postponed to June. On May 18, 200-, at 08:00, she was to conduct a Public Relations Tour. Due to the Black Mesa Incident, these did not happen. Appearances ''Half-Life: Decay'' In Decay, Dr. Green's role in the experiment is to make preparations in a room below the test chamber and initiate the Anti-Mass Spectrometer to run at 105%. Dr. Gina Cross also enters the same room to fix a jam in the specimen delivery system's lift mechanism, meaning they are both in the same place when the Resonance Cascade finally occurs. Following the disaster, the two team up to fight their way through the facility for survival. They escort Dr. Rosenberg to the surface to call the military for help and then, with the help of Dr. Richard Keller, manage to start a resonance reversal to prevent the dimensional rift from becoming too large to be repaired. The outcome for Dr. Green, along with the rest of the survivors in Decay, is unknown to the other Black Mesa survivors.[http://www.halflife2.net/forums/showthread.php?p=3059184&posted=1#post3059184 Stephen Bahl as quoted on Marc Laidlaw Vault] on the HalfLife2.net Forums Although it can be presumed that Dr. Green died in either the destruction of Black Mesa or sometime during the Combines occupation of Earth Personality and skills As heard in Decay, Colette seems to enjoy shooting Xen creatures, and utters demented laughs when she starts attacking and defeats creatures, while Gina has calm manners and sounds more pragmatic. Her tone in her other lines suggest she is a very vigorous and jumpy, sometimes relaxed person, while being an efficient partner for Gina. Behind the scenes *Colette is voiced by Lani Minella. Her dialog merely consist of gameplay sentences similar to the ones said by security guards, although they sound more demented than theirs and Gina's. With Gina, Colette is the only playable character that talks during gameplay. *In Decay, the security guards say six sentences to Gina and Colette when idle, as seen in the game files. Two of them are "I like you in orange!" and "The orange in that suit really brings out your eyes!".Half-Life: Decay game files While their suit is not orange in Decay, it originally was.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wXzfX86lD0&fmt=18 Half-Life: Decay PlayStation 2 trailer] on YouTube *"Colette" is a French first name derived from "Nicolette", itself the diminutive of "Nicole", itself the feminine form of Nicolas / Nicholas, from the Greek name "Nikolaos", meaning "victory of the people". Saint Colette was a 15th-century French nun who gave her money to the poor. This was also the pen name of the French author Sidonie-Gabrielle Colette.http://www.behindthename.com/name/colette "Green" is obviously related to the color, but more specifically, it was a descriptive name for someone who often wore the color green or someone who lived near a village green.http://surnames.behindthename.com/php/search.php?type=n&terms=green *When playing Half-Life: Decay as Colette, the HUD is red, while Gina's is grey to match their HEV suits. Gallery File:Decay_notes.jpg| Colette's memo and training schedule File:Decay_schedule.jpg| The training schedule incluiding Colette Anomalous Materials Handling training, and Public Relations Tour File:Other8.jpg|Gina and Colette swimming in an early Decay screenshot. File:Other3.jpg|Gina and Colette armed with shotguns in an early Decay screenshot. File:Colette looking at propa.jpg|Colette Green looking at ads in Sector C. File:Dy accident10003.jpg|Rosenberg and Keller having a discussion in the Control Room under Test Lab C-33/a as Colette Green and Gina Cross observe. File:Dy accident10009.jpg|Gina Cross seeing Colette Green during the Resonance Cascade under the Anti-Mass Spectrometer test chamber. File:Colette model.jpg|The Colette Green model. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' PlayStation 2 instruction manual *''Half-Life: Decay'' References de:Colette Green es:Colette Green ru:Колетт Грин Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Black Mesa scientists Category:Females Category:Characters aware of the G-Man Category:Playable characters Category:HEV Suit users Category:Co-op characters